


If You Regret (What You Know)

by Lambourn



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Captivity, Jesse Manes is His Own Warning, Mention of Mental Manipulation, Past Relationship(s), Post-Season/Series 01, alien reveal, mention of homophobic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lambourn/pseuds/Lambourn
Summary: Is the shackle the lie you told, or the truth you're hiding from? [Maria gets swept up in the alien bullshit and finally is let into the truth. It goes as well as you would expect].
Relationships: Maria DeLuca & Michael Guerin, Michael Guerin & Alex Manes
Comments: 17
Kudos: 47





	If You Regret (What You Know)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in October, one of the first things I had ever finished and I've held onto it because of ...I don't even know. I reworked certain parts thanks to suggestions from ninswhimsy who pre-read an early draft. I'm letting this loose in 2020 because I'm setting aside nerves. At least today.

The world started to slowly spin causing Michael's stomach to lurch questioning in the darkness. Overnight construction noise in his head stretched and expanded until it mellowed into the soft, rhythmic pulse of a faucet dripping somewhere. The washer in the faucet was in need of an adjustment, he dimly thought. He could fix it easily enough, if he cared to move.

The dark was still safe to lounge in, and the sound of water dripping wasn't yet pressing enough for him to open his eyes yet. It was a waste of resources, but he was used to wasting things, people, and opportunities. Water was a single entry in a long line of past failures.

Water. Michael squeezed his eyes shut tighter, chasing that thought away from the daily self-loathing and toward the sparking thought of awareness. He couldn't be wasting water, his Airstream was no longer hooked up to the water at Sanders, having lost his job between his most recent span of benders and dry outs in the drunk tank. The Airstream was currently parked next to Isobel's house, the talk of the neighborhood homeowner's association and bridge club.

He reached to press his fingers against the dull pulse in his temples, and froze as he became aware that his right hand was caught in a restraint.

"Welcome back."

Michael blinked his eyes open, and met Maria's tense expression as she watched him from the other side of a small, windowless room. There was light spilling from a grate in the ceiling, enough to case a twilight glow on the surroundings. Above the grate was the hypothetical leaky faucet was his best guess. The cool touch of concrete and chill of the walls told him this was a subterranean cellar. At least it wasn't a dull yellow cell with a reinforced glass wall.

He shook off the reminder and gave Maria a quick one over. Her clothes vaguely matched his memory of the night before, but her ears, chest and hands were bare of any jewelry. There was a small bruise on the corner of her forehead and a swelling of her lower lip as if she had caught the backhand of someone. The thought of someone striking her raised his blood pressure accordingly. "I'm really hoping you are a hallucination."

She laughed weakly, and nodded toward her own manacled hand secured fastened in the concrete eye hook. "Well, I am really hoping this isn't what your bondage fantasies look like."

"Nah, there's usually more silk pillows and less cold concrete floors, not to mention I'm usually wearing less." Michael quipped tiredly, and forced his wavering eyesight to inspect the chained lock on his right hand. The chain was only a foot, forcing himself to stay resting on his back. The smooth manacle had no obvious openings, as if it had been welded to his wrist. With its own curious make up, the chain was joined with smooth links with no evidence of an open clasp. "You're usually wearing a red silk teddy, and you have friends over," he continued, attempting to distract her from the situation.

"Gross, Guerin." Maria rolled her eyes, and shifted on the floor to inch as close her own chain allowed. "And are we both tied up in this fantasy?"

"Never at the same time, that's a criminal waste of hands." Michael smirked, and then gathered his power to focus on his restraint. He could feel the metal push back against his mind, rejecting the instruction of open, of weaken, of disassemble into atoms. It was very much like the feeling he had in Caulfield, when he attempted to open the metal gate. It was so close to the feeling that he went cold. "My memory of events is a little shady."

"How far should I go back? Once upon a time a pool cheat and liquor thief wormed his way into my good graces, and like an idiot, I let him, only to have him disappear when it came time to define the relationship? Or were you interested in the more recent history of inviting liver damage every night and only exchanging pleasantries with me?"

Likely concussed, chained to the floor, missing her shoes, none of it kept Maria from telling him exactly how it was. He admired her commitment to truth and brutal honesty. The life he led was full of secrets, and Maria had been the refreshing antidote to that, until Max had changed everything. When an infamous dead girl was resurrected, the consequences were wide-ranging but boiled down to two decisions. Rosa could be kept away from her family and friends in hiding, or they could boost Isobel's psychic suggestion of a new memory of events in Roswell and give her back the life that was stolen. It seemed like an easy choice to make at the time.

He didn't know that Maria's ignorance of aliens meant she was now a part of the town's revised lore. He didn't consider how instrumental the gossip chain at the Wild Pony was and the fierce longstanding Deluca defense of all things Rosa Ortecho meant her participation in the memory alteration was a lynch-pin. As Isobel explained it, the more invested someone was, the easier the suggestion spread and the tighter the hold became over the truth. Arturo was the backbone of the new memory, but as it turned out, Maria was the thread holding it together.

'She can't ever know, Michael, all of our secrets are tied into this. Your hand, Isobel's dead husband, my disappearance. She gets to have Rosa back, and she won't have to remember mourning her for ten years, that's a good trade.' Michael had leveled Max's outdoor stone kitchen afterwards.

He was starting to get used to letting people go for their own good.

"I was hoping you knew how we came to share this charming accommodation. I remember having a drink and then not much after that."

"That drink was most of a bottle of tequila. I'm not surprised you're fuzzy on the details, but it went a little something like this- I picked you up from the floor of my bar at closing and dragged your surprisingly heavy ass to my truck to take you to Isobel's to sleep it off. I guess I was feeling charitable. Somewhere between locking up the Pony and reaching my truck, this guy came out of nowhere and..." Maria stopped, and touched her bruised forehead with her free hand. "I don't remember him saying anything, just getting hit. Next thing I know, I woke up here, with you."

"Other than that nice bump, are you okay? Um, all of you?"

"Yeah, a bit of a headache but-" She stopped as the penny dropped. "Michael, I'm okay, really, no one... No one did anything to me, as far as I can tell. Other than rob me of my jewelry and my shoes, which makes this officially the weirdest abduction."

"Weirdest? Is there a competition?"

"So far this is my only abduction, but we're talking Roswell, every fifth tourist has a story about being abducted by aliens."

"I don't think we were taken by aliens." Michael replied, seriously. With Noah dead and Caulfield reduced to dust, the alien population was currently back to three after a short stint of two. Max stayed unresponsive for three days before the combined will and genius of Liz and Kyle brought him back to life. The wake up call meant his siblings were finally on board with learning about who they were and what they could do. The art of mental suggestion was lost on him, but he had learned some facility in probing and manipulating electrical currents under Max's instruction. He stretched his senses against the walls and beyond, but felt nothing but the soft reverb of repelled energy similar to his efforts on removing his restraint.

This room held more than a passing similarity to Caulfield.

"Considering aliens don't exist, Guerin, that's not helpful." Maria stretched her legs out, to brush her toes against his jean clad leg. "Got any other ideas?"

Michael inhaled sharply at the reminder and reached with his free hand to hold her foot gently. "I do, but ... it's nothing good, Maria. I'm sorry I dragged you into this."

She pressed harder against his touch, "Michael, is this about your gambling? Do you owe money to anyone?"

"No, nothing like that. My bar tab is my only debt."

"Then you have nothing to be sorry for, because from what I remember, you were passed out when these guys jumped us. For all I know this is my fault because some passing Nazi-shithead didn't like seeing a black woman running a successful business." Maria grabbed his foot in turn, squeezing reassuringly. "On the bright side, my staff will report me missing soon, and the sheriff has been watching over the bar ever since Racist Hank ended up dead in my parking lot. And regardless of how things have been between us, I'm glad I'm not alone here, that you're here."

"Maria, please." The guilt turned in his stomach, as he sent another questing mental push toward the walls and the closed door. The reverb was stronger, mirroring his desperation but there was no tell-tale crackle of overheated circuits or damaged lenses. He was reasonably sure they weren't being watched at the moment. "I need to tell you something, and I need you to believe me."

"Michael, your hands are shaking. This is a bad time to be claustrophobic."

He pushed his foot against her hand, and braced himself for her revulsion. Max and Isobel would probably kill him for this, but there was no sense in having Maria ending up dead without her knowing why. "I'm not like most people. I'm different. I can do certain things, things that... " It was ridiculous that it was so hard to say these words. He had never uttered them to someone on his own. "I'm not human."

Maria broke into a laugh, "are you back to trying to distract me from this place? I think I prefer the bondage fantasies."

"No, I'm telling you the truth. I should have told you a long time ago, but I didn't. I survived the crash, from '47 in a stasis pod. And one day, when I was about 7, I woke up and wandered toward Roswell."

"Because you're an alien," she joked.

"Because I'm an alien."

"I don't know who got hit on the head harder-"

Michael concentrated on her hair, and gently teased the elastic band loose from her ponytail. The black band floated between them, before he dropped it neatly in the palm of her trapped hand. "That's the best I can do for proof. I could have pulled your shirt off, or I guess my shirt off, but that seemed less threatening."

"You're an alien." Maria repeated, her free left hand frozen on his foot as she closed her fingers around the elastic hair tie. "Oh my god."

"I'm sorry that you got caught up in this."

"So we're here because of you? You know that for a fact?"

Michael licked his lower lip nervously, "Yeah. These chains are immune to my power, the door is too, which is not something that happens by accident. The last time I ran into a metal I couldn't move, I was breaking into a government funded secret prison that held about 70 other survivors of the '47 crash."

Maria blinked again. "You broke into- ... Jesus Michael, I don't even know where to begin. The government actually knows about aliens? Grant Green was actually right?"

"I don't know about Grant Green, but the government knew. There were survivors who weren't in pods, and the military imprisoned them. Ran all sorts of tests and torture methods on them. I've lived my whole life terrified about what could happen to me if I was discovered."

"What happened to them? The other survivors?"

"They're dead. The place was wired with explosives." Grief closed his throat as he struggled to continue, "I found my mom and then triggered the self-destruct trying to get her free. Just got her killed instead." His impetuous actions in trying to free his mother, breaking the containment seal and triggering the self-destruct, were well-worn paths of his mistakes. Every night he relieved those moments, where he caused his mother's death, where he nearly killed Alex as well. Now he was facing a similar moment, where he was going to be the reason that Maria ended up dead.

"Oh Michael," Maria shifted again, trying to bring both of her legs up and to grip his in turn. The chains held them both fast, touching but not close enough to embrace. "I wish I had known. You were grieving and I had no idea. Is that why you pulled away?"

"I was trying to protect you, Maria. This secret, it's ruined every good thing in my life, one way or another and I didn't want to ruin you too." It seemed like that was a foregone conclusion. Michael was never successful in keeping anyone or anything safe from harm.

Maria was silent, her hand still warm and present on his skin. "You're talking about Alex."

"No, this doesn't have anything to do with him. I don't want to talk about Alex."

"Well that's too bad, because I do. I want to talk about him, I want to talk about us. We were moving toward something, right? And then you pushed me away, and I figured you decided to try again with him, except that didn't happen. You get drunk in my bar, alone, and I get mission report friendship exchanges from Alex. And for what? If we're stuck here until some government scientist kills me and hauls you off to be dissected, well let's make the most of it."

Michael winced, and attempted to pull back from her touch. "You don't have to put it like that."

"Don't I? Let's be honest with each other, Guerin. Really honest." She held onto his ankle, and stared him down. "Didn't you tell me that you hated secrets?"

He met her eyes for a moment, before looking down and sighed in surrender. "Okay."

"I'm guessing Alex knows you're an alien?"

Michael nodded, his lips pressed tightly together before offering, "He found out about me from his dad. Jesse Manes helped run the alien prison with Jim Valenti, until he had Valenti killed."

"How did Jesse Manes know you were an alien?"

"When we were in high school, he caught Alex and I together. He tried to kill Alex, and when I got in his way, he broke my hand with a hammer," Michael lifted his left hand up to her, the skin unmarked and free of blemish. "You don't remember, but this hand was completelyfucked up until recently. I couldn't go to the hospital without being exposed and I wasn't about to call the cops 'cause I was underage. I guess the fact I never raised a fuss made him suspicious about what I was hiding. If you already know aliens exist, it wasn't much of a leap for him to believe I was one."

Maria stared at his hand, and blinked once, twice. "Why don't I remember that about your hand?"

Michael studied her face, letting his memory store every curve, every beautiful laugh line. She was never going to laugh or smile at him again, once he confessed. There was always a price to secrecy. "Remember the trip to Texas? To see the faith healer?"

"Do I remember getting drunk and having sex with you and the scorpions? Of course. We had a very memorable beginning, an entertaining middle, and then a mystifying end to sum up our relationship."

"Right well before that, you and Liz were there to meet that faith healer hoping for a cure for your mother, and I was there with Max."

Maria frowned, her attention focused inward. "I never asked you why... You were perfectly healthy, so was Max."

"I thought the healer might have been like my people, an alien. We can heal with our hands. We can move things with our mind." He tightened his fingers on her skin, and continued softer, "We can even convince people that what they remember is something different. My hand was healed, so people needed to forget that it was ever broken."

"Oh my god, Guerin! You made me forget? You got into my head and took that from me?" This time when she pulled against the chain in the floor, it was to push herself away. Maria tucked her knees under her chin, shifting away from him as far as she was able.

"I'm sorry. It was probably the worst thing that could have been done to you, and I know that, because of Mimi."

"And you think that justifies raping my mind?"

"It wasn't just you, okay? It was a big, blanket suggestion that covered the entirety of Roswell. It was a 'nothing to see here, move along' mental push." Michael reached out to touch her, but she kept her legs firmly away from his short reach. "And it wasn't only for my benefit. There was a second suggestion, a bigger one. 'Rosa Ortecho ran off to Mexico after selling drugs to Kate and Jasmine'. It had to override the memory of Rosa dying."

"That... that wasn't what happened?" Maria rubbed at her forehead, "You're lying. Rosa left town because Katie Long's father wanted her charged with their overdose deaths. She was over 18, she thought she was going to do jail time. We were all heartbroken because we could have fought the charge and then Rosa ended up trapped on the other side of the border. It took ten long years, but we managed to get Arturo citizenship papers, and he sponsored her here legally. Liz came back from Boulder so she could track down where Rosa had fled to. You're telling me that was all a lie?"

Michael exhaled with care, and nodded. "10 years ago, Rosa was murdered by another alien. That alien kept her like a trophy, in a stasis pod. A few months ago, she was brought back to life, and that's when the suggestion happened."

"Alex was a part of this. I mean he had to be, right? It wasn't a memory that had to change, you had to change documents, records."

"Yeah, Alex hacked a few places and got them the right documentation."

Maria fell silent again, absorbing the information. Micheal knew from experience that once a suggestion was isolated, all it took was a focused mental effort to unwind the story to reveal the truth.

"Max and Isobel Evans are aliens too, right?" The dominoes were starting to fall, and with it, so did any hope Michael had that there would be something to salvage with her. "If Max is an alien, that means Liz knows, and if Liz knows, Kyle knows. They told each other everything, even when he was a dick in high school. Dammit, all those conversations I used to interrupt between them now make a lot more sense. They weren't hiding an affair, they were hiding aliens. So. Everyone knew but me?"

"Yeah," Michael replied roughly. "I didn't tell them, but they know. You're the only one I told."

"Fuck you, Michael." Maria spat at him. "You're only telling me now because we're trapped here together and I'm forcing it out of you. You were willing to let me go in order to avoid telling me the truth. Why?"

"It wasn't really my choice and it wasn't just my secret to tell you. Rosa's return, my hand, stuff about Isobel and Max, it's all tied together and it only held together if you didn't know the secret."

"That sounds insane, Guerin, and it sounds like an excuse."

"There's some alien tech involved, which helped boost our power and isolate the people who needed the new memory, but I swear it's not an excuse."

"I guess what I have a hard time forgiving is why get involved with me at all? Alex knew about your secret. Why didn't you take him back? That could have been a relationship that wasn't based on secrets and lies."

"Well for one thing, Alex broke up with me over a lot of stupid shit over the years, so even after he knew, it was hard to trust that he was going to stick around. Some of that is on me, because we are fucked up over some of the same shit." Michael sighed, avoiding her eyes. "Before Rosa came back, I thought about making a fresh start with you. I thought about telling you about me. But then Max did what he did, and they told me in order for everyone to stay safe, you couldn't know. Too many people already did. And I couldn't be with you after that and not feel like a fraud."

Maria frowned, and stretched the hair elastic absently between her fingers. "So I was collateral damage. Am I supposed to thank you for breaking up with me then?"

"I'm a little too good at hurting people, Maria and this secret just makes it worse. It's like as soon as Liz knew the truth, Grant Green trapped her in a box and tried to burn her alive." He continued, listing the violent altercations on his fingers. "Jesse Manes shot Kyle, and he's only alive because of Kevlar. And I think the reason Alex has stayed safe is because he stays about a million miles away from me and keeps a gun on him. I mean look at where we are? Some black ops guy is going to kill you, all because I was careless enough to get wasted and you felt bad enough to help me home. You should have left me on the floor."

"You're probably right, I should have." Maria loosened her one-armed grasp, and slid her legs down. "The worst part is how stupid I feel. I should have known. I've never been able to read you, but I could read Alex. He was in love with you, and I thought because I couldn't read those same feelings from you, that it was one sided, but no, it's because you're an alien. I ruined my friendship with him for nothing."

"I'm so sorry, Maria."

"Well you've told me now, so what happens next? Is the universe going to unravel because one more person knows the truth?"

He wiped at his eyes, smearing a tear roughly across his cheek bone. The universe did feel more frayed, at least his did. "It's been a few months now, so... the suggestion Isobel made is um, rooted now. When you leave the past alone, and look forward, the bad shit kinda fades into the background. People rewrite history all the time to make it easier to live in the present.'

"I am rewriting a lot of our history right now, Guerin. I wouldn't say it was necessarily a good thing."

Michael opened his mouth to answer, but then the door swung open blinding them both in light. His eyes focused sluggishly on the back light, shifting as best he could to place himself in front of Maria.

"Anyone call for an Uber?"

Maria laughed, wetly rubbing briskly at her own face. "Kyle Valenti, you know I only use Lyft. Fuck those chauvinist assholes."

Kyle smirked, stepping inside propping the heavy door open. "To be fair, they both have terrible records when it comes to unionizing and wage theft."

"Is someone going to let us out of these cuffs, or are we just going to keep debating the evils of an E-commerce based society?" Michael jerked his left hand up, with a mocking wave.

"Patience Jedi, there's a computer based-" Kyle cut off as the eye bolts smoothly lifted from the floor and opened, " Algorithm that requires a hacker."

Maria got to her feet gracefully, rubbing at the redness on her wrist. "Drinks on the house for you and Alex. Five more minutes and I would have gnawed off my own hand to get out of here." She sidestepped around where Michael was still seated, and slipped out of the cell without sparing him a glance.

Michael closed his eyes briefly, before shouldering himself up off the cold floor. "Thanks for the rescue, Valenti."

Kyle caught his arm, "Are you okay? You don't usually thank me for anything, let alone saving your ass. Which I did because I was coming off a double shift when I saw those dicks grab you and Maria."

"Just spent a couple hours talking about my feelings, so government-sponsored dissection was going to be icing on the cake." Michael gripped the hand rail and climbed up the stairs to the main floor. The building appeared to be an old warehouse space, with an industrial eye wash station in the corner, the faucet slowly dripping in the basin. Off from the main room was a glass enclosed control room sporting a bank of computers.

Maria stood outside the doorway of the control room, picking up her discarded belongings from a long flat gray table. She slipped on her rings one by one, and gathered up her hair in a well practiced twist. "Tell me the rescue squad came in two vehicles?"

Alex appeared from the control room, "Uh yeah, is everyone okay? Do you need a hospital, Maria?"

"No, I'm not okay, I need my best friend back." Before he could protest and slide away, she wrapped her fingers around his wrist, "and that's you, Alex Manes. I know everything now, so I think it's time we talked. Guerin can find his own way home."

For the first time in months, Alex met Michael's eyes instead of fixing his gaze just past his ear or shoulder. He studied his face expressionlessly and then raised his eyebrow, "How about you, are you okay, Michael?"

Hours of confinement, having every secret pulled from him and exposed, and now he was finally granted both Alex's attention and his name from his lips was the height of irony. Two relationships thoroughly wrecked, a refreshed fear of a government hit squad, and he was rescued by Kyle Valenti, could anyone be considered okay after that.

Michael stuffed his feet into his worn boots, and wrapped his belt loosely around his fingers, "Sure, Alex, just fine. Nothing's broken that booze can't fix."

"Not in my bar, Guerin."

He flinched at Maria's reminder and ducked the now sympathetic look on Alex's face. "I got it."

Kyle showing he had truly changed since high school admirably waited until they were both buckled in to the BMW before broaching the subject. "So where to? Saturn's Rings? Or you have another back up bar in mind?"

"Never had a back up bar, 'course never needed one. Even with previous bans, I knew Maria was never really serious." Michael massaged his left hand, lost in thought.

"I think she's serious this time."

"Yeah. I think she hates me now. I'm starting to see a pattern you know? Love someone, they find out about the alien thing, and the next thing I know, they are kicking me to the curb." He sighed wearily, digging into the phantom ache in his hand, "Take me to Isobel's, I'm about done with humans for today, no offense."

"Trust me, Guerin, it's not the alien thing, it's the fact that you can be a real asshole that keeps people away." Kyle paused, with a smirk, "No offense. And humans aren't so bad, since you just got rescued by two."

Michael rolled his eyes, and slipped lower in the seat. The ache in his head and hand beat out a steady rhythm. "I did mean it earlier. Thank you. For at least caring enough about Maria to come rescue us."

"See, like I said, you're an asshole. If it had been just you getting dragged out by a goon squad, I still would have come. And I know Alex would have definitely come. All I had to say was your name, he was tracking my phone and hacking traffic cameras."

"That's 'cause he still feels guilty over his family being dicks."

"Maybe, maybe not. He broke about seven different laws to find you guys, not to mention he signed a new contract with the Air Force just last month, reversing three months of draw-down plans and a disability benefit package. Doesn't sound like guilt to me. Sounds like something else."

He shifted, uncomfortable at the reminder. Medical school probably taught Kyle a lot of things but being subtle wasn't one of them. The worst thing was, it was his own projection, because every day there was some reminder of what Alex had lost because of him. A new kernel of his own guilt wedging under his breastbone, pulsing with the old ache of his hand.

"Yeah, I guess he is a far cry from the guy who broke up with me over pawned copper." Michael cleared his throat, and changed the subject. "I guess I should have asked sooner, but those guys were definitely people who knew Jesse right?"

"Right. Alex sent Isobel after them to mind wipe them, and then had the MPs arrest the trio for going AWOL. She left them with memories of drinking and blowing off the duty roster at Kirkland." Kyle stole a glance at Michael before turning back to following the tail lights of Alex's SUV. He nodded toward the glove compartment. "Hand still bothering you? I've got a bottle of acetone in there."

"Aren't you a boy scout," Michael rummaged in the box and pulled out the bottle. "And my favorite brand. I guess you're right, not all humans are terrible."

Kyle hummed in response, and made the turn toward Isobel's house, while it looked like Alex was continuing toward his cabin with Maria. "I wouldn't worry too much about Maria. I mean she stuck by you the last couple months even though you were a real dick to be around. At least now she knows the truth."

"I hate secrets but the truth hasn't been much of a comfort to me either. Knowing why someone did what they did doesn't make it hurt any less."

He parked his car in front of Isobel's house and reclaimed the now empty bottle of acetone from Michael. "I will tell you the same thing that I told Alex: You can't forgive someone without knowing them, and you can't know them without honesty on both sides. That's the only way to absolution. So think about that, and try to curb those asshole tendencies, shoving someone away before they can reject you is kid stuff."

Michael sighed, and staggered out of the car as the acetone started to take hold. "Okay Dr. Phil, I'll keep that in mind." He shut the car door firmly on the muttered 'asshole' curse from Kyle and picked his way around the side of the house to his Airstream.

He rested his hand on the knob to the Airstream, and gazed over to Isobel's standalone garage. They had both taken perverse pleasure in cleaning outNoah's belongings, turning the space into a workshop for their ship. In the aftermath of so much betrayal, Isobel was strangely very interested in the project of rebuilding it.

With his last stab at normalcy gone, maybe it was time to get back to that project.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr @lambourngb where I cry about Michael, Alex, Liz, Isobel, Maria, and even sometimes Max, haha. I do not cry about Kyle because the man is perfect.


End file.
